Doji family (TCG)
The Doji family, founded by the Kami Doji herself, was the ruling family of the Crane Clan. They were considered the pinnacle of grace and beauty. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) It was traditional for the Hantei to choose a samurai from the Doji family as their spouse. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 10 Kyūden Doji, the Esteemed Palaces of the Crane, was their ancestral seat of power. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Duty The Doji family had an unrivaled communication network which aided them in keeping ahead of their rivals as much as their mastery of etiquette and art did. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 50 Details Traditionalists The Doji were among the most traditional families in the Empire, clinging to time-honored custom as a guideline for how to live their lives. As a result, Doji culture was preoccupied with propriety. There was a proper way to do everything. Even the mundane act of pouring tea was methodical, precise, and performed exactly the same way every time. For this reason, many saw the Doji as stuffy, haughty, and inflexible. The Doji simply did not see the point of doing anything in a way that was not graceful or elegant. Courts of Stone, p. 55 Customs Members of the Doji were highly educated, well-known for their wit and cultured tongue. They employed implication and silence as effectively in their diplomacy as they did words. Another hallmark of Doji culture was layered meaning, everything had unique significance. Messages were encoded into art and song, their secret meaning comprehended only by the intended few. The height of this practice was Cadence, a secret code of gestures, colors, and poetic words that allowed even the simplest inconsequential actions to be rife with hidden meaning. Doji were also conditioned to be as generous and as open as possible, an approach which opened doors for the Doji that otherwise might remain closed. Members of the Doji closely guarded their personal reputation to the point of obsession. Death might be preferable to a significant loss of face or a terrible indignity. The Doji rarely celebrated the birth of a child, to avoid attracting unwanted spirits, and newborns did not receive so much as a nickname until their fifth year of life. Courts of Stone, pp. 55-56 The zither was the favorite musical instrument of the Doji. Courts of Stone, p. 62 Appearance Many members of the Doji chose to bleach their hair white in honor of the sacrifice made by Doji Hayaku, the youngest son of Lady Doji, who returned with his hair white and wielding Shukujo, the ancestral Crane sword, after three years of quest on the Shadowlands. A not-uncommon feature among the Doji, were blue eyes, the color of Lady Doji's eyes. Courts of Stone, p. 63 Imperial Relationship Doji was famously Hantei's favorite sibling, and the Emperor's children have a Doji parent more often than not. Courts of Stone, p. 73 Politics Doji Daimyō The Doji united the families and served as both the voice of the clan and its guiding hand. Courts of Stone, p. 53 Since the founding of the Crane Clan the daimyō of the Doji family had been the Crane Clan Champion. Vassals of the Doji The following were the known vassal families of the Doji family: * Tsume family See also * Doji family/Meta Daimyo Doji Category:Crane Clan Leaders (TCG)